fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Animal Villains Hypnotizes Widget, Shirley, Twilight, and Gosalyn
Meanwhile deep in the forest; Widget, Shirley, Twilight, and Gosalyn kept searching for Megavolt, Tank, Liquidator, and Honker somewhere in the jungle. "Megavolt! Are you hurt?" Widget called. "Tank! Where are you?" Shirley called. "Liquidator! Oh, where is he?" Twilight called. "Honker! Where can you be?" Gosalyn called. As the girls were kept searching for the Lost Animals, they managed to take a look around. Then they saw an mystery animal. "Tank? I-Is that you?" Shirley said, nervously, "T-Tank?" Then the owl hoots at her, making Gosalyn scared, as she gasped, she gulps as she, Widget, Shirley, and Twilight walked away to continued searching. "I've gotta be here somewhere." Twilight added. Suddenly, Widget, Shirley, Twilight, and Gosalyn heard something snapped on a twig. They gasped. Then Ronno frights them as he says, "Boo!". Then Suddenly, the girls gasped, as the Fossas attacked them. "Fossa hungry! Fossa eat!" The Fossas said. Widget, Shirley, Twilight, and Gosalyn scream in terror, as they run away from the Fossas. Meanwhile; Cat R. Waul, Warren T. Rat, Kaa, Fidget, and Ed were picking thorns on their body, as they thought never see Crane and Viper again. "We swear... Ow! Watch it!" Cat R. Waul added. "...we shall never against...Ow!" Warren T. Rat groaned. "Shake...." Fidget moaned, as Ed laughs. "With... Master Crane and my niece Viper. Oh!" Kaa said. Meanwhile; Widget, Shirley, Twilight, and Gosalyn are finally got away with the Fossas, they panted realy hard as they take deep brothers, huffing. "Oh, w-where could they be?" Widget asked. Suddenly the torched burns Kaa's tail, as Kaa sniffs, he bumped panicking. Then Widget, Shirley, Twilight, and Gosalyn walked away, as Kaa blowed his tail. "Welly, well, well. Looks like we've got company." Warren T. Rat chuckled. Kaa gasped as he slurps, and says "Snacks..." He Cat R. Waul, Warren T. Rat, Fidget, and Ed went over to Widget, Shirley, Twilight, and Gosalyn. Widget, Shirley, Twilight, and Gosalyn, were keep looking, suddenly the hear a ghastly sound coming from the cave. They gasped in fear. "Who is it?" Widget gulped. "We know you're in there." Shirley snarled. "Show yourself." Twilight demanded bravery. "Who's there?" Gosalyn gulps. Suddenly a chuckled sound was coming from inside the cave. Widget, Shirley, Twilight, and Gosalyn gasped in surprise. It was Cat R. Waul, Warren T. Rat, Kaa, Fidget, and Ed glaring at the girls. Kaa hypnotizes the girls as he says "Excuse us... Might we be a some a sentence?" Then Widget, Shirley, Twilight, and Gosalyn become hypnotize by Cat R. Waul, Warren T. Rat, Kaa, Fidget, and Ed, as they drop the torches, as Kaa continues "Are you lost, little ones? Are you hungry. I am starve." Widget, Shirley, Twilight, and Gosalyn heard a ping as they smiled at the villains. Just as they ready to stay with the five villains, someone came to save the girls. It was Bushroot and Quackerjack, who were pushing them. "Bad cat! Bad cat in disguise as a mouse! Bad snake! Bad bat! Bad hyena! Bad!" Quackerjack yelled, as he punched the five villains, as Widget, Shirley, Twilight, and Gosalyn woke up from their trances. "Bushroot? Quackerjack? What in the same hill are you doin' here?" Widget asked, curiously. "You leave the girls ALONE!" Bushroot snapped angrily. Category:Peter Pan parodies Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Hypnotize fanmake